Inconnue au bataillon
by Pamelia
Summary: Marina est une jeune fille qui décide de passer deux mois à Central. Mais dans le train, elle rencontre les frères Elric et elle décide de les accompagner. Fic écrite pour Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy.
1. La rencontre

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, écrite pour ****Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy. Cette histoire est (encore) sur Fullmetal Alchemist. Le couple cette fois-ci est Ed/Marina (et oui). **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Soit ils appartiennent à Fullmetal Alchemist, soit c'est un auteur de Fanfiction.**

**Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire maintenant. **

**PS : Pour savoir à quoi ressemble Marina, allez sur le profil de Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy.**

* * *

Inconnue au bataillon.

Marina est debout, en face de son lit, en train de remplir d'affaires une valise noire. Elle le fait lentement, réfléchissant bien à ce qu'elle met dans sa valise. Elle part pour deux mois à Central et elle ne veut pas oublier quelque chose. Quand enfin elle a terminé, Marina s'habille avec des vêtements confortables : un haut bleu-vert, un pantalon noir et des baskets. Elle attrape sa valise et se dirige tranquillement vers la gare de Dublith.

Quand elle arrive enfin à la gare, Marina se dirige rapidement vers le distributeur de billet. Elle demande un billet pour Central. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu prévoir ça à l'avance mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Ou alors, elle avait oublié. Enfin bref, Marina prend le billet après avoir payé et se dirige vers les quais. Il était temps car le train arrive deux minutes après. Elle monte rapidement dedans et se dirige vers le compartiment qui lui est attribué. Elle entre dedans et remarque qu'elle est la première arrivée. Elle range sa valise et s'installe sur une banquette près de la fenêtre. Elle s'endort sans s'en rendre compte.

Marina est réveillée par le cri d'un garçon. Elle ouvre un œil et voit un blond qui crie sur quelqu'un dehors. Elle se redresse un peu et fixe le garçon qui a osé la réveiller. Quand le garçon se retourne, elle reste sous le choc : devant elle, se trouve le FullMetal Alchemist et la personne sur qui il devait crier n'est autre que son frère. Puis elle secoue la tête et prend une tête légèrement énervée.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous hurlez ? »

« Heu… Al… Al a oublié… Oh et puis zut, en quoi ça te regarde d'abord ? »

« En rien je reconnais mais avoue que quand on crie sur quelqu'un, ce n'est pas sans raison. »

« Bon OK, je reconnais que tu as le droit de savoir, c'est pas très important. Mon frère a oublié la valise sur le quai et comme tu peux le constater, le train roule… Je ne te fais pas un dessin. »

Marina éclate de rire devant l'air dépité du blond. L'armure entre dans le compartiment en faisant un _miaou _qui fait lever un sourcil à Marina. Si les armures pouvaient rougir, nul doute qu'elle serait rouge comme une tomate. Le blond lance un regard noir à l'armure qui s'assoit près du blond.

« Vous êtes les frères Elric je présume ? »

« Exact. Moi c'est Ed et lui c'est Al. »

« Vous allez où comme ça ? »

« On va à Central, on y reste une journée, puis on part à Resmbool faire la fête à Hohenheim. »

« Je peux venir avec vous ? »

Marina est aussi étonnée qu'Ed et Al.

« OK, si tu veux. Tu sais te battre au moins ? »

« Je combats très bien à l'arme blanche. »

Ed sourit et ils font plus connaissance. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violemment…

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre. Elle sera un peu plus longue que prévue (décidément, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter aux OS ). Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et toi Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy** **? **


	2. La bagarre

**Bon maintenant, je vais mettre le chapitre 2. Je poste le plus possible aujourd'hui car après, c'est à la rentrée donc… Je me dépêche.**

* * *

Inconnue au bataillon (suite).

Tous les regards sont tournés vers un gars avec une coupe qui ressemble à un palmier. Marina lui trouve un air sadique qui ne lui plaît pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

_Ed est beaucoup plus beau gosse que ce type à tête de palmier._

Marina secoue la tête, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Surtout qu'Ed est en plein combat. Marina sort vite un couteau de sa valise et le plante dans le bras de « Tête de palmier ». Celui-ci pousse un grognement de douleur et envoie balader Marina qui se retrouve dans les bras d'Al. Elle retourne rapidement au combat. « Tête de palmier » commence à s'ennuyer, Ed est trop prévisible dans ses attaques. D'une secousse, il envoie Ed dans les bras de Marina et Marina dans les bras d'Al. Quand il est enfin parti, ils décident de se remettre à leur place.

« Mais pourquoi il a déboulé comme ça ici ? »

« Parce qu'il veut ma peau. »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as attaqué ? »

« Oui et non. Il m'avait traité de nabot… »

Marina hausse les épaules et s'empêche de sourire. C'est vrai que pour un garçon, Ed est un peu petit mais ça peut aller encore. Marina décide de prendre un livre de sa valise. Al refait un _miaou_. Ed, de son côté, regarde discrètement Marina.

_Cette fille est vraiment jolie. Une jolie brune bien taillée qui manie les couteaux aussi facilement que des couverts, qui a un physique à faire rêver Mustang… D'ailleurs il faudra que j'aille lui rendre un rapport à celui-là… Oh j'ai le temps._

Une secousse sort Ed de ses réflexions. Devant lui, Marina qui lui sourit. Il cligne des yeux. Marina soupire.

« On est arrivé. »

Ed hoche la tête et descend avec Marina pendant qu'Al porte les valises en faisant un autre _miaou_. N'y tenant plus, Ed se retourne.

« Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu te trimbales avec un chat presque tout le temps ? »

« Mais Ed… »

« Vire-moi ce chat de là ! J'en ai marre des miaous ! »

Marina se retient de ne pas éclater de rire. Ils sont trop marrants tous les deux. Ils se dirigent donc vers Central-Centre. Ils entrent dans un immeuble. Ils montent jusqu'au troisième étage. Ed farfouille dans ses poches, à la recherche des clés. Al reste immobile en essayant d'empêcher le chat de miauler et Marina réfléchit. Elle se demande bien ce que cette tronche de palmier veut à Ed.

« Enfin je les ai trouvées ! »

« Félicitation Ed. »

Ed lance un regard vague à Marina qui fait un sourire avec une pointe d'ironie. En temps normal, il aurait dû bougonner, grogner, voire bouder. Mais il n'a pas envie.

_Tu ne veux pas te taper la honte devant la jolie demoiselle ? Comme c'est mignon. Je suis sûr que tu vas grimper dans son estime comme ça._

Ed se gifle mentalement. C'est quoi ces pensées ? Jamais une fille ne lui a fait cet effet. Il y a un truc qui cloche. Puis il voit que Marina et Al sont déjà dans l'appartement et il entre rapidement. Il se dirige dans le salon où il règne un silence de mort. Marina et Al fixe la table. Ed jette un coup d'œil à son tour et serre les dents.

_**TU VAS CREVER NABOT, TU VAS CREVER.**_

_**JE SERAI AUX PREMIERES LOGES LE JOUR OU TU CREVERAS.**_

* * *

**Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre. Désolée mais j'étais en vacance à Léon, près de Dax et c'est un coin pommé sans PC (mon Dieu ! Comment est-ce possible ?). Encore désolée.**


	3. Le départ

**Bon voici le troisième chapitre. Il faut que l'histoire avance un peu parce que les idées dans la tête me narguent même dans mon sommeil. Donc voilà la suite.**

* * *

Ed jette un coup d'œil rapide à Marina et Al et remarque que celle-ci hausse les épaules et le regarde. Al est légèrement paniqué et fixe le moindre recoin de la pièce.

«C'est qu'une mauvaise blague. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. »

« Mais Ed, c'est certainement Envy qui t'a écrit ce mot. Il peut te tuer en moins de deux secondes. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Al, si cet Envy est la tête de palmier que nous avons vu tout à l'heure, je doute qu'il écrira un message pour menacer Ed… Il viendra le faire avec ses mains. »

« Heu… Ouais c'est vrai. »

Ed fixe Marina qui reste d'un calme déroutant. Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regarde le message.

_Je me demande si je peux vraiment lui faire confiance. Si ça se trouve, elle est dans le camp d'Envy. Mais en même temps, elle m'a protégée, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle voulait ma mort. Si ce n'est pas Envy, c'est certainement Dante ou…_

« Hohenheim ! »

« Qui ? »

« Le fumier qui se fait passer pour notre père ! »

« Mais Ed… C'est vraiment notre père. »

Marina éclate de rire à la tête que fait Ed. Al est à mourir de rire devant la tête de son frère. Franchement, c'est hilarant. Marina hausse les épaules, toujours en souriant, se dirige vers Ed qui lance un regard noir à son frère qui miaule encore une fois.

« Il est encore là ce chat ! Bon Dieu mais je t'avais dit de le remettre en liberté ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais', nous devons partir directement trucider la famille de plouc ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il attrape d'une main Al et d'une autre Marina et les tire dehors. Quelques cascades dans les escaliers plus tard, ils sont dans la rue et Ed les tire directement dans la gare.

« Bonjour jeune homme, vous désirez ? »

« Trois billets de train pour Resmbool s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien, train 8765, voie 2, place 11, 12 et 13. »

« OK, merci. »

Ed se précipite en tirant Marina qui manque de s'étaler dessus dès qu'il freine devant le train car une petite mémé galère avec sa valise. Al, en gentleman naïf et adorable, aide la vieille dame qui le remercie.

« Pour te remercier, tu peux faire un vœu, il parait que ça marche après une bonne action. »

« Bon et bien, j'aimerai que mon frère se trouve une copine pour me laisser le temps de respirer de temps en temps… »

La vieille dame rit et hoche la tête. Puis elle monte dans le train. Al se retourne et voit son frère rouge comme une tomate et une Marina qui cligne des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

« Heu… On monte ? »

« Ouais ! »

Ed se jette dans le train comme si sa vie en dépendait et Marina monte tranquillement après Al. Il était temps, le train démarre cinq minutes plus tard. Nos trois héros sont maintenant dans leur compartiment. Ed et Marina sont à l'opposé et Al est entre les deux, en jetant des coups d'œil à Ed et à Marina de temps en temps. Le silence est pesant. Al, qui en a marre au bout de quelques minutes, décide d'aller faire un tour. Maintenant Ed et Marina sont seuls dans le compartiment…

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà pour le chapitre trois. J'ai complètement inventé l'histoire des vœux mais peut-être que j'ai raison, je n'ai jamais essayé. **

**Et ne cherchez pas de lemon, je ne sais pas les écrire… **


	4. Le baiser

**Et voilà le quatrième chapitre. Il y en aura encore un ou deux après. Je suis aussi en train de réfléchir à une fiction sur Hellsing mais c'est loin d'être commencé. Il me faudrait une idée de départ XD. Enfin bref. Ils vont s'embrasser dans ce chapitre Ed et Marina .**

* * *

Ed et Marina ne se regardent pas. Marina fixe un point dehors tandis qu'Ed fixe la porte. Le silence est pesant. On entend seulement le bruit des respirations et les voix à l'extérieur du compartiment. Les minutes passent et le train démarre. Al ne semble pas décidé à revenir. Ed fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas très normal. Ou alors il préfère attendre peut-être. Il se promet d'aller vérifier ça.

« Dis… Tu peux m'expliquer ton compartiment tout à l'heure ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Prend-moi pour une bille, t'as raison… Tu t'es jeté sur moi et tu m'as embrassée, mémoire de poisson rouge ! »

Ed hausse les épaules tandis que Marina le dévore des yeux. Par où commencer ? Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça. En tout cas, il avait apprécié. Marina patiente en attendant qu'il décide de répondre mais elle n'a pas que ça à faire non plus. On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça pour le fun quand même !

« Alors ? »

Ed réfléchit à toutes vitesses pour trouver une bonne raison. En réfléchissant, une petite idée pas très catholique lui titille les neurones. Il secoue la tête mais elle s'accroche. Marina le regarde en proie de ses démons intérieurs et soupire. Ed la fixe. Puis il sourit style « Envy avec une idée derrière la tête ».

« Et bien… Je ne me souviens pas trop… Tu peux me rafraichir la mémoire ? »

« Ed ! On allait monter dans le train ! Tout d'un coup tu t'es retourné, tu t'es jeté sur moi et tu m'as embrassée ! Ce n'est pas dur à comprendre quand même ! »

« J'ai fait comment ? »

« Bah… Heu… »

« Tu me montres ? »

Marina hausse un sourcil. Ed reste étonnement calme, comme s'il lui demandait combien coûte un chocolat chaud au wagon restaurant du train. Elle se lève et il en fait de même. Ils sont maintenant face à face.

« Bon, t'es prêt ? »

« Ouais vas-y. »

Marina soupire un bon coup. Puis elle se jette sur Ed qui tombe sur la banquette derrière lui. Elle l'embrasse aussi sauvagement qu'il l'a embrassée sur le quai. Seulement deux choses n'étaient pas prévues : qu'Ed réponde au baiser et surtout, qu'Al entre à ce moment-là. Un ange passe, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Vingt anges plus tard, Marina réagit la première. Elle fait un bond en arrière et rompt le contact des lèvres d'Ed avec les siennes. Puis elle bouscule Al en marmonnant un « désolée » et quitte sans un regard en arrière le compartiment. Al jette un coup à son frère qui redescend lentement sur Terre. Puis quand il remarque enfin l'étendue de la situation, Ed foudroie du regard son petit frère qui s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

« Evidemment, il fallait que tu viennes maintenant ! »

« Je… Je ne pouvais pas savoir… »

« Ouais… Evidemment… »

Al s'installe en face de son frère et le regarde. Ed boude. Puis, ayant marre du regard d'Al, il décide d'aller chercher Marina. Il la cherche dans tout le train. Soudain, un cri retentit. Ed le reconnaît en étant celui de Marina…

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du quatrième chapitre. Bon... Le soucis c'est que comme je réfléchis à deux histoires en même temps, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire mais je pense qu'il est à peu prêt réussi. Donc voilà.  
**


	5. L'appât

**Le cinquième chapitre ! Aller ! On arrive au bout du tunnel ! Courage ! Bon alors là, il y a un peu de tragique. Et désolée mais je suis nulle en lemon (bah ouais… Ce n'est pas facile à écrire) donc j'en écris pas (enfin pas tout de suite). Et c'est en aucun cas à cause de l'imagination mais c'est plutôt à cause des mots. Enfin bref.**

* * *

Ed se précipite vers le fond du train et voit Envy et Marina sans connaissance dans ses bras. Cette vue le met hors de lui. Comment ose-t-il poser ses mains sur elle ? Inimaginable. Al arrive quelques secondes plus tard et remarque l'étendu des dégâts. Le train s'arrête pour une pause et Envy (avec Marina dans les bras), quitte le train et se met à courir dans la rue. Ed et Al se lancent à sa poursuite.

Donc si nous étions un passant qui s'émerveillait de la belle journée qui touche à sa fin, il verrait tout d'un coup, sortis de nulle part, un garçon avec une coupe de palmier, portant une jolie fille inconsciente, avec à ses trousses un jeune garçon blond un peu petit qui crie des gros mots et une armure qui essaye de calmer le garçon blond, qui ferme la marche. Mais ne nous sommes que des spectateurs fantômes de la situation.

Envy tourne à gauche, puis à droite et saute dans un tunnel à même le sol. Ed s'y jette sans réfléchir et Al met une seconde à se décider. La pente est d'environ de soixante-dix degré. Marina ouvre un œil et croyant qu'elle était dans les bras d'Ed (et que le train faisait des montagnes russes, étant légèrement dans les vapes), elle embrasse à pleine bouche un Envy qui sur le coup, est tellement étonné qui ne remarque pas la fin du tunnel et se ramasse lamentablement sur le sol avec Marina sur lui (qui a bien remarqué sa gaffe maintenant). Ed et Al déboulent à leur tour sur le sol et Ed attrape Marina d'un mouvement brusque pour la ramener à lui en lui jetant un regard noir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Dantes entre dans la pièce. Envy se met à côté d'elle.

« Bien. Je vois que tu les as tous ramenés. Même la fille. »

« La fille a un nom espèce de vieille peau ! »

« Tu ne parles pas comme ça de ma mère ! »

« Oh ferme-la tête de palmier ! »

Envy se jette sur Marina qui lui plante un couteau dans l'œil et remue bien pour faire couler un maximum de sang. Evidemment, ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde. Envy pousse des grognements (qui pourrait faire penser à autre chose que de la douleur mais chut) et Ed est aussi blanc qu'un linge. Al regarde Marina comme si elle était folle et Dantes reste d'un calme déroutant. Pour finir Marina enlève son couteau de l'œil d'Envy et celui-ci se refait tout seul. Devant l'air dépité de la jeune fille, Dantes fait un sourire triomphant.

« Les homoculus ne craignent pas les blessures avec un couteau. »

« Ouais, il faut les os de la personne décédée, un truc comme ça. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente la gamine. »

« Ferme-la palmier ! »

Envy grogne et Dantes décide de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle appelle Lust et Gluttony. Quand ils sont là, elle explique.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais vous expliquer. J'ai tendu un piège à votre père. Il va venir quand il va voir que vous êtes en danger de mort, ce qui est vrai. Et donc, il va vouloir vous secourir, comme tout père normalement constitué. Et il crèvera de nous avoir abandonnés. »

« Mais notre père nous a aussi abandonné ! »

« Et bien c'est fâcheux pour vous. Maintenant, Lust et Gluttony vont vous conduire à votre cellule. »

Lust pousse sans ménagement Ed qui grogne et Marina qui lui lance un regard noir. Al essaye de rester à distance raisonnable de Gluttony. Ils traversent plusieurs pièces et arrivent enfin devant une cellule. Lust ouvre la porte et jette Ed et Marina dedans. Al y entre en courant après que Gluttony s'est approché trop près de lui à son goût (mais pas de celui de notre gourmand préféré).

« Nous vous laissons trois jours. Après, nous vous tuons. »

Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour notre trio.


	6. Le sauvetage

**Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Mais il se trouve que j'étais dans ma période triste. La rentrée, le froid, le beau mec impossible à atteindre… Voilà… **

**Mais j'ai décidé de terminer ma fiction et puis c'est tout ! Et je suis super inspirée ! Et oui je suis comme ça moi, un coup je ne peux plus voir le clavier et un coup, je passe ma journée dessus.**

**Bon, suite à ça, place au dernier chapitre de ma fiction !**

* * *

Ça faisait bien deux jours que notre trio adoré était enfermé dans cette cellule froide et presque sans lumière. Marina avec seulement son petit haut était aussi froide qu'une morte et se recroquevillait dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'Ed avait attrapé la grippe et avait de la fièvre. Seul Al semblait dans un état physique présentable mais mentalement, il souffrait pour ses compagnons. Surtout qu'étrangement, les homoculus mangeaient qu'une fois par jour et donc, les prisonniers subissaient cette restriction. La nourriture n'était pas bonne et Marina grignotait plus qu'elle mangeait tandis qu'Ed n'y touchait pas. Deux jours presque sans manger et boire les avaient affaiblis.

Le soir du deuxième jour, Marina sort un long poignard de ses vêtements et contemple l'objet. Al surveille du coin de l'œil Marina avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il décide de se rapprocher doucement d'elle. En effet, Marina commence à tendre son bras pour chercher un endroit stratégique. Al lui arrache l'objet avant qu'elle ne passe à l'acte. Marina éclate en sanglot.

« J'en peux plus d'être là ! Il vient quand ton père ?! »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne faut pas faire ça, Marina, il ne faut pas. »

Marina renifle et marche en se tenant au mur vers Ed qui tremble de fièvre. Gelée comme elle est, elle recherche la moindre chaleur et se colle à lui en s'emmitouflant dans le manteau d'Ed. Envy arrive et fixe avec un plaisir malsain de voir son demi-frère en si piteux état. Marina se relève en frissonnant et s'approche d'Envy qui ne bouge pas et la reluque sans se gêner. Elle s'approche jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent et elle plante son poignard avec une vitesse extraordinaire. Envy éclate de rire en grimaçant quand même sous la douleur et n'arrive pas à esquiver les coups. Marina plante et replante son poignard jusqu'à l'éventrer. Envy tombe au sol en poussant un grognement et Al, portant Ed, s'enfuit suivi de Marina qui se réchauffe petit à petit en courant. Mais c'est sans compter la faiblesse de deux jours sans manger qui fait qu'Al se retrouve à porter les amoureux ( ?).

Ils se retrouvent dans le hall de la demeure avec le tunnel par lequel ils sont arrivés. Hélas, les homoculus sont rapides et encerclent bientôt notre trio. Dante, de mauvaise humeur et Envy qui grimace de douleur arrive quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors là, je tire mon chapeau, vous êtes encore plus bêtes que je ne l'imaginais. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous allez pouvoir vous enfuir ? »

« Nous avons le droit d'espérer. »

« Comme c'est mignon. Aller, vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort, Greed, Lust, Gluttonny. »

Les trois homoculus s'avancent vers le trio mal en point. Soudain une personne arrive par le tunnel dans un nuage de poussière. Quand la poussière se dissipe, la personne est debout et fixe Dante qui a un sourire méchant.

« Hohenheim, quelle bonne surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais arriver au bon moment, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu laisses tomber tout le monde, même tes enfants. »

« Laisse-les partir Dante, c'est entre toi et moi, Ed et Al n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Oh mais Envy a très envie de jouer avec ses demi-frères, à la bagarre, un jeu de garçon. Et puis, avec la jolie demoiselle aussi mais pas pour le même jeu. »

Marina vire au blanc et se sent nauséeuse à l'idée de penser à Envy en amant potentiel. Ed ouvre brusquement les yeux et se met à crier :

« PERSONNE NE SE TAPE MARINA SAUF MOI !! »

Tout le monde fixe le (petit) blond qui braille dans les bras de son (petit) frère. Marina passe maintenant du blanc ou rouge et de la nausée au sentiment d'avoir trop chaud. Envy se tient les côtes, mort de rire. Dante soupire et Hohenheim reste impassible.

« Bon très bien, alors Hohenheim, voilà ce que je te propose : ta vie, en échange de celle de tes enfants Ed et Al. »

« Et la jeune fille alors ? »

« Ta vie ne vaut pas autant Hohenheim. Décide-toi. »

Hohenheim regarde Ed qui le fixe d'un regard noir. Aucun doute là-dessus, il ne lui a pas pardonné. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de se sacrifier pour lui ? Mais Al n'a pas à payer pour ça et c'est son fils malgré tout. Dante et Envy fixent impassibles Ed et Al qui fixent leur père. Marina regarde Greed passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en la reluquant.

Soudain, un torrent de flamme tombe sur les homoculus et des uniformes bleus qui tirent des balles surgissent. Al met Ed et Marina dans son armure pour les protéger tandis que Dante est blessée mortellement à la nuque. Envy se sauve avec Lust et Gluttony pendant que les autres homoculus sont maîtrisés. Quand le carnage s'arrête, Ed et Marina ressortent de l'armure et le colonel Mustang arrive devant eux.

« Et bien Ed, toujours aussi petit à ce que je vois. Avant de me crier dessus comme un cochon qu'on égorge, je tiens à te dire que sans ton père, nous n'aurons pas pu vous trouver. »

« Va te faire Mustang ! Sache que j'ai pris deux centimètres la semaine dernière ! Et ne me parle pas de lui ! »

« Et bien tu les as perdu. »

Mustang se tourne vers Marina qui regarde Havoc et Riza. Elle s'imagine très bien ceux-là en couple, quoiqu'elle trouve qu'elle irait bien aussi avec le colonel. Celui-ci lui fait un sourire charmeur auquel elle répond par un vent et dit :

« Merci de nous avoir aidé mais maintenant, on doit partir, je ne peux pas rester ici, ma famille m'attend. C'était chouette comme aventure Ed, j'espère qu'on se reverra. »

« Heu… Ouais… Tu ne peux pas rester un peu ? »

Oh je vais rester le temps de reprendre quelques forces, c'est-à-dire, une journée. »

Ed hoche la tête tristement et tout le monde ressort par le tunnel. Ed et Marina se retrouvent à l'écart pendant qu'Al répond aux questions de l'armée.

« Tu sais Ed, tu vas me manquer, Al aussi, mais toi plus je pense. »

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Tu nous écriras hein ? »

« Evidemment, quelle question. Et puis, vous pourrez venir, je te présenterai mes parents. »

« Heu… ça fait un peu genre petit ami qui rencontre la belle-famille ça. »

Ed regarde Marina qui rougit légèrement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne et l'embrasse. Marina répond au baiser et ce qui met fin au baiser, ce n'est pas le manque d'oxygène mais l'évanouissement du colonel Mustang et d'Havoc. Ed et Marina éclatent de rire et vont rejoindre les autres pour porter les deux sensibles à la caserne.

C'est ainsi que se termine mon histoire à la noix de coco mais qui j'espère, a plu à **Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy.**

* * *

**FIN ! Voilà, j'ai terminé ma sublime histoire. Evidemment, elle a pris beaucoup de temps mais une panne d'inspiration est terrible. Je suis désolée Marina, sérieusement, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Bisous à tous !  
**


End file.
